The Answer Won't Come That Fast
by Pinboo
Summary: One shot fic. E/T. She was the girl with so many questions around her head. She met him, and he helped her to find the answer that she was looking for. But the real answer... or truth...won't come that fast.


Disclaimer : I don't own CCS

The Answers Won't Come That Fast 

      All in Tomoyo POV

      I walked. Alone. With no Sakura or Li-kun. Yeah, I was the one who told them to have a walk together. And I admit, I kinda regret it now. Walking alone after school isn't fun. Actually I could have called my mom to send a car to pick me up, but I decided better not to. I don't want my mother to think that I am still a little girl. Well yeah, I'm 11 and I trully am a little girl. But I just… don't want to admit it.

       With no destination, I kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to go home. Actually, being alone isn't all that bad. I like to spend my private time like this and…

       I blinked.  W,where am I? 

       I looked around and notice that I was in the middle of a beautiful park.  H,hey? Wait a minute. Where am I? I've lived in Tomoeda for 11 years and I don't remember there's any park like this in here! 

       Sighed. I decided to sit on one of the bench and tried to calm myself.  Well, even living in a town for 11 years doesn't mean that you know all part of it. Maybe I am in the west side of Tomoeda. I don't go to this side often –so it's not weird if I don't know this place.    

        My eyes explored that park. It was full of  many unknown species of violet coloured flower. The trees were high –blocking the sun's ray. Dark, cold,…mystic,…and beautiful. But why there is nobody in here?                    

        I closed my eyes and suddenly the sight of Sakura-chan and Li-kun came into my mind. I giggled when I imagined Li-kun's cheeks blushed. Is it like that when you fall in _love_? Your cheeks are blushing and you suddenly become…not you? I don't know. Well, I love Sakura-chan and my mom. But somehow, it's different with the one that Li-kun feels towards Sakura. Isn't that weird? You call it love. You seem to understand it –but actually not really. Love isn't as simple as I thought. It's complicated. Well, at least that's what I'm thinking.

       "What's love? How is it like?" my mouth spoke outloud.

       "Well, you could say it's something that makes your life more worthy," came an unfamiliar voice.

       I quickly turned around and found a boy about my age, standing between the trees. He has midnight blue hair and his eyes… I don't know. I couldn't see it clearly. 

       "I didn't mean to interrupt. Gomen," he said.

       "It's ok. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Who are you?"

       Instead of answering, he just said, "Mind if I join you?" 

       He doesn't want to tell me.  me his name. ask further and moved to give him space to sit.                                

       "Arigatou," he said. "Beautiful park, isn't it?"

       "H,hai. Ano, do you know what park is this?"

       He shook his head. But I could tell he's hiding something. 

       "Er, how old are you?" I asked –trying to break the silence.

       "11 years old,"

       "Umm, are you new here?"

       "No. I've stayed in Tomoeda for a long time,"

       "Then why I've never seen you before?"

       He giggled. "You really are a girl with thousands questions! But sometimes, Daidouji-san. The answers couldn't come that easy,"

       "Eh?"

       "Well, just like what you were asking before. You asked about love and how it felt. It seems simple but not really. Love is… unexplainable. It depends. People could laugh or cry because of love. It liven and maybe killed at the same time,"        

       "You know a lot. Have you been in love?"

       He paused. "Once. It was sweet…and hurt. But again, that's why we call it love,"                                                                                                                                    

       "But if people already know that love is hurtfull, why do they still want to experience it?"

        "Maybe… because deep in their heart, they still want to believe in love. Including to fall in love for the second time,"

        "Is that possible?"

        "Sounds cliché, but yeah. It's very very possible. Especially for them who have experienced it," he smirked.

        I slowly smiled. True that I still don't understand love. But at this time, I feel that it's not very important anymore. My hearts suddenly filled with joy and warmth. 

       "Are you still curious about love, Daidouji-san?"

       "Honestly, yes. But not as much as before. Thanks to you," I said –turning my face to him. And that was when I realized that his face was very close to mine. Never. Never in my entire life I felt my heart beated that fast.

       "You'll find out soon enough," he said as he moved his body closer to me. I closed my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't understand. But my mind's telling me to just let it be –and maybe I'll get the answer that I need.

       …

       The soft wind blew again –sending cold feeling trough my spine. I wrinkled my forehead and slowly opened my eyes. Something was not right.

       I found myself sitting below a big tree. But the park… was gone. And the boy… he was gone too. Questions filled my head again. Oh,damn it! I'm suck with questions! Whoever that boy was –he was right. The answers won't come that easy.

        | :: | :: | :: |

       "Ohayou," I greeted lazily the next day. I woke up late this morning –and I knew perfectly why. 

       "O,oha…you, T,Tomoyo-chan," greeted Sakura. I turned and saw my dear friend with a terrified looks on her face.                                                                                                   

       "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I asked.

       "T,they…," Sakura pointed to the group of kids in front of the class who were chattering. "…they –Naoko is telling another ghost stories!"

        I sweatdropped and tried to calm her down. "It's ok, Sakura-chan. There is…no ghost or supernatural things like that." I looked up and saw Li-kun –with his eyes still looking at Sakura-chan. I smiled and silently commanded him to calm her down. He nodded and did what I ordered him to do.

       The sound of the gasps from the kids on the front side of the class distracted my attention. I raised my eyebrows and walked closer to them. 

        "Do you know that ghost stories first were written by the bear in South pole because they were afraid of the big fishes that haunted their place since 300 years B.C. ?" Yamazaiki suddenly poppped in.           

        I gasped and a familiar 'THUD' sound came. Chiharu did her same routine. 

        Giggles suddenly filled the air. One by one, kids started to leave Naoko –who seemed to be a little disappointed because her 'horror-time' didn't go as she expected. But when she saw me, her eyes lit up again. "Tomoyo-chan! You haven't heard my story right?"

        I shook my head and dragged a chair to sit on it. "Tell me,then."                                                                                                                                                                  

        Naoko fixed her glasses position and started to tell a story, "Well, I heard that a couple years ago, there was a young boy who lived in an extremelly huge mansion. He didn't get along with peoples very well –in fact, peoples seemed to dislike him. Except one. His female math teacher –who was 14 years older than him. Then this young boy started a relationships with her. With her excistense around him, he didn't feel deperessed anymore… But peoples around them didn't support their relationships. Peoples mocked and detached them. And even the teacher loved him too, she couldn't take the mockery. She then leaved him,"

       I sighed. It must be hard for him. People whom he loved, betrayed his trust.

      "He couldn't take the pain. So…," Naoko paused dramaticaly and whispered, "…He killed himself." 

       My eyes grew wide. Naoko seemed to become enthusiastic seeing me like that. "T,then?" .

       "Even he was dead, his spirits couldn't leave this world in peace. His hatred made him stayed.  So he started to haunt this place. And…here is the best part," Naoko lowered her voice so she sounded just like the girl in the 'Scariest Places on Earth'. "He started to find victims. He appeared in front of desperate and lonely women, and dragged them to his 'unreal world'. People said, that whoever saw his sapphires eyes would trapped forever in his world. Never…come back. Nobody know what happened to their poor souls,"

       My mind wondered back to the midnight-blue haired boy. No,no. That couldn't be. The young boy I met yesterday wasn't… He musnt' be. 

       "He wouldn't end his actions. That's why I'm telling you not to walk alone –especially to the west side of Tomoeda. That's where he usually appeared. And…hey, Tomoyo-chan? Are you alright?" Naoko waved her hand in front my face.

        I slowly looked up at her. Sweats were rolling down from my forehead. "T,tell me…Naoko-chan. Did he die in 11 and had a midnight blue hair?! And wore glasses?! And had a pale skin?!"

       This time was Naoko's turn to shock. "T,Tomoyo? Y,you you _didn't_ see him, right?"

       Before I could answer, Terada-sensei opened the door and came in. I quikly stood up and went to my own chair. And before I sat, I felt Naoko tapped my shoulders. "Whoever you saw yesterday, Tomoyo. You're really really lucky. He has  _never_ let go his victims," 

       I gulped and sat on my chair. Sakura asked what was happening. I put a fake smile and said everything was fine. She didn't believe it – but she understood and didn't ask further.

       "Ok, class. I have an announcement to make," said Terada-sensei. "We have a new student."

       My classmates started to chat with each other. After telling the class to be quiet, Terada-sensei told the new student to come in. The door once again scrolled open. And stepped in, a young boy with midnight-blue hair, pale skins, and a pair of glasses. Girls giggled when the boys –especially Syaoran did the opposite.  

       And me? Whoa… don't ask. What would you do if the ghost you saw yesterday _appears_  in front of you _now_? Shocked? _Of course._

       "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa –a transfer student from England," Terada-sensei continued. 

       "Ohayou," he greeted. He looked around and his eyes stopped at _me_. He smiled and said, "Ohayou, Daidouji-san,"

       "Eh? You two have met before?" asked Sakura-chan

       "Yes. We met yesterday," he replied.

       I felt relieved. If we truly met yesterday and he was really here now –and other peoples could see him too, that means he wasn't a ghost. 

       "Ok. You could sit behind Daidouji-san," said Terada-sensei.

       "Thank you," he said as he walked to his new chair. As he sat, class were busy talking again. But when Terada-sensei clapped her hands, the class became quiet again.

       I turned back to see him. He noticed that and smiled. Have I told you that he had the most enchanting smile I've ever seen?

| :: | :: | :: |

      After the end of the lesson that day, we went home. Hiiragizawa-kun offered to take me home –since Sakura-chan and Li-kun had to complete their unfinished tasks.                        

       "You know what, Hiiragizawa-kun?" I asked when we were walking. "Naoko-chan –remember? She told me a story about a ghost –that according to Naoko –was so much like you."

       "Really?" he giggled.

       "Yeah. Naoko-chan told me that I was lucky that *****you* let me free!" I laughed. "Oh, My God! You? A ghost? I was so fool!"

       Hiiragizawa-kun smiled again and then he stopped. He looked through my eyes with his… sapphire eyes? Hmm, I've just realized his eyes colour now.

       He touched my cheek. His hand… was very cold. He smirked and said, "Who told you that I set you free, hmm?" 

      The End!!

      | :: | Pinboo Qeeyrana  | :: |


End file.
